


Smoking

by hobbitberry (winryrockbae)



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/hobbitberry
Summary: prompt request from@akitosohmas on twitter





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> thank you scoopy for helping me build my drabble portfolio! i hope you like this

**PROMPT: HATORI & AYAME SMOKING / Wednesday, April 3, 2019**

* * *

 

HATORI

As a doctor, he should know better. Each time he lights up there’s the briefest of hesitations that would be invisible to anyone without a well-trained eye. As it were, the only ones who could catch such a miniscule movement were the two that he’d spent his life beside – for better or for worse.

  
Long fingers flick at his lighter, flame engulfing the end of the little white stick that dangled between his lips. He watches it catch with his good eye, and with his bad eye hidden beneath the long fringe of hair that he’d grown used to hiding behind.

  
“I’ve never known you to keep your mouth shut, Ayame. If you’ve got something to say just say it.”

  
His lifelong friend shifts, silver hair gleaming in the light of the golden hour as he chuckles and starts skillfully tying those long locks into a more manageable braid. Granted, it wasn’t Aya’s fault that Hatori’s patience was thin, he’d been tending to head of house for a week straight. A chest cold, while easy enough to treat in regular patients, in someone so frail (and frankly overtly needy) it was difficult to get a moments rest with such pathetic coughs filling the silence between them.

  
“Touchy, Ha’ri. I thought those things were supposed to calm you down – yet you’re grumpier than ever.”

  
Ayame’s flamboyantly loud voice grated on the doctor’s nerves, causing an extra long suck from the cigarette. He trapped the smoke behind his teeth, feeling the nicotine soothe his nerves and fill his lungs. It wouldn’t be so bad if it killed him – but he couldn’t abandon his duty as protector.

  
“Hm.” A noise of consideration. Honestly, Hatori was glad for the company though he’d never been good at voicing his own thoughts. Cigarette is carefully ashed in the tray between them, and before Hatori could offer up a subject of conversation, Yuki perhaps, or even Tohru – his friend’s feminine hand snatched the stick from between his fingers.

  
AYAME

  
“You know Ha’ri, you’re too handsome for a habit like this.” Aya held the lit cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger, angled away from his frame as if it would suddenly turn around and nip at him. He waves it around, perhaps a bit carelessly, before fixing the doctor with an uncharacteristically serious stare.

  
“Your teeth are going to turn yellow and rot right out of your skull! Then what will you do? I for one couldn’t be seen with something so heinous looking – it would completely destroy my entire reputation. Not to mention how cruel it would be to the world to have such beauty lost!”

  
“All right, Ayame. Enough of that.” Hatori waved his friend off, taking back the cigarette and pressing it into the ashtray much to Aya’s delight. Hatori was a doctor, he knew the risks of smoking and kept at it anyway. Yet, for the rest of the evening through dinner and drinks he didn’t light another – Aya was sure it was for his benefit and not due to Hatori’s preference.

  
“Well, until we meet again!” A characteristically dramatic goodbye from the snake to the dragon, who merely gave a tired nod in agreement as Aya turned on his heel towards home. He could feel Hatori’s gaze on him as he started through the Sohma gates, sharp eyes catching the flick of a lighter before the gates closed.

  
Arguably, the dragon had the hardest job of them all – perhaps he deserved such a vice.


End file.
